


Jugando sucio

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Incest, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Albus y Scorpius comienzan a experimentar entre sí como parte de un juego peligroso, pero cuando se juega con los sentimientos se corre el riesgo de quemarse con algo más profundo.





	1. El principio del fin

**I**

** El principio del fin **

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que cosas hacía aquel joven de cabello desordenado y ojos esmeralda a altas horas de la noche, pero todos tenían bien claro que hacía algo y que obviamente no era nada bueno. Sin embargo, ellos no detenían nada. Todas las noches, el mismo muchacho se colaba de la sala común con cuidado y corría hacia el séptimo piso, que a esas horas debería estar desocupado. Todas las noches hacía lo mismo, todos los siete días de la semana y a pesar de lo naturaleza extraña de la situación... nadie había interferido...   
  
En vez de interferir, todos permanecían en la sala común, como una vez habían acordado, esperando obtener respuestas a esa extraña situación sin ni siquiera mover un codo. Ellos estaban dispuestos a llegar al fondo del asunto, y estaban convencidos de que su falta de movimiento no era ningún impedimento para lograr sus objetivos (a pesar de las constante burlas de otros compañeros que decían "Ridículos, pero síguelo... vean que hace. No se queden paralizados".) Aquello era sumamente extraño...  
  
Pero la cosa era que entre ellos habían muchas cosas más extrañas, que si bien unos pocos sabían, la gran mayoría prefería ignorarlas o hacer como si no las supieran.  
  
En medio de las misteriosas e inexplicables escapadas, otra muchacha más siempre seguía al muchacho... todas las noches, todos los días, siempre era la misma: cabello rojo. Y la muchacha no regresaba hasta al otro día (o eso era lo que pensaban muchos) junto con el otro muchacho, quién misteriosamente aparecía en su cama como si nada pasara.  
  
La verdad era que nadie sabía lo que hacían esos dos muchachos, nadie estaba al tanto de por qué se perdían en el séptimo piso. Hasta ellos mismos se sentían seguros por la falta de interés de sus compañeros, pero no seguirían confiados por mucho tiempo...  
  
-Veo que hoy también has venido.  
  
La muchacha apenas estaba llegando al aparentemente desocupado pasillo cuando la voz misteriosa pero afortunadamente conocida le hizo levantar la cara. Vio a su emisor y a pesar de que no debería sonreír, lo hizo.  
  
-Siempre vengo... ya lo sabes. -le dijo. Y tras volver a sonreír de una forma deseable, se acercó al muchacho de cabellos desordenados, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. -Y siempre seguiré haciéndolo.  
  
-Pues entonces, ¿no tienes problemas? -Lo voz del chico sonaba segura pero trataba de dar un aire de duda.  
  
-Ya te dije que no, ¿qué acaso no te queda claro?  
  
-Pues sí... sólo que... -le  empezó a contestar el muchacho algo ofendido pero calmado al sentir las caricias de la muchacha. -Siempre pienso que no deberíamos estar jugando lo prohibido, no deberíamos estar jugando sucio.  
  
-Siempre es lo mismo y siempre lo hacemos a pesar de ello. -contestó la chica sin perder la cama. -así que dejemos de hablar y hagamoslo.  
  
Y entonces en un rápido movimiento, la chica atrajo al chico con sus manos y lo besó.  
  
El contacto de sus labios fue fugaz, fue como una caricia, es más casi no parecía uno, pero rápidamente incrementaron la rudeza y se convirtió en algo apasionado. De un momento a otro, era como ver dos personas devorándose, con ansias, como si su vida dependiera completamente del otro. El muchacho abrió paso y entonces el contacto llegó a otra nivel. En ese momento, su respiración estaba notablemente acelerada.  
  
Era un beso largo, profundo, prohibido. Era piel contra piel, carne contra carne, alma contra alma. Era un aluvión de sensaciones agradables hasta que terminó...  
  
-La noche que viene, ¿sí? -habló el chico con un poco de sudor en la frente mientras movía su pecho aceleradamente luego del contacto.  
  
-Claro que sí. -La muchacha sonrió. -Sabes que es así...  
  
-¿Pero cómo haremos con los muchachos?  
  
La chica se mofó en el acto, como si hubiese pisado algo desagradable y sin perder tiempo alzó la cara hacia su compañero.  
  
-No te pongas de nuevo. Sabes lo que hay que hacer.  
  
-¿Obliviate con todos? -preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.  
  
Y la chica asintió en silencio.  
  
-Buenas noches, Rose. -dijo el muchacho ya más calmado, tras mirar a la chica por un largo rato.  
  
-Buenas noches, Albus.  
  
Y entonces, ambos bajaron las escaleras, dispuestos llegar a su sala común.  
  
No se hablaron por el camino, pero no les hacía falta después de todo. Como todas las noches, se habían besado, se habían demostrado su amor de la forma más carnal que conocían y eso de verdad les bastaba.  
  
Estaban claros que no estaban haciendo lo correcto, pero no les importaba. Estaban saliéndose de control y les daba igual.  
  
Esa noche regresarían como siempre a su sala común, le borrarían la memoria a los chismosos y dormirían plácidamente, como si nada hubiese pasado... esperando impacientes la siguiente escapada.  
  
Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que tras ellos, un chico de su misma edad con un curioso cabello platinado los había espiado mientras una expresión de desconcierto surcaba su rostro.


	2. La última escapada

**II**

** La última escapada **

Como todas las noches, la cama de Albus Severus Potter quedó vacía exactamente a la media noche, al igual que la de Rose Weasley dos minutos después. Los dormitorios de chicas y chicos, por su parte,quedaron completamente abandonados cuando el resto de los estudiantes (o chismosos, como lo llamaban los tórtolos) se arrinconaron en la sala común esperando que llegaran los dos muchachos.

 

La expectativa se sentía en el aire. Los ojos estaban abiertos como platos, los cabellos vueltos una maraña y los bostezos se dejaban escuchar como en una curiosa sinfonía; estaban cansados pero nadie se atrevía a dormir. Esta vez sí que estaban convencidos que descubrirían el secreto detrás de todo. Una voz les decía que tenían que seguir a la pareja, pero igual no lo hacían. El deseo de quedarse quietos en la oscuridad de la sala común era más fuerte.

 

Que mal que ellos no sabían que minutos después su memoria sería borrada como las cientos de veces anteriores o quizás no.

 

***

 

Mientras tanto, la situación se pintaba distinto en cierto rincón del séptimo piso.

 

Albus ingresó al pasillo con cautela y un poco de miedo (a pesar de que llevaba meses haciéndolo siempre temía que lo descubriesen) y se sentó frente a la entrada de la sala de los Menesteres con las manos entrelazadas.

 

Una vez calmado empezó a pensar y recordar el momento desde que todo había comenzado.

 

_"Nunca había planeado enamorarse de su propia prima, pero rayos, lo había hecho. Desde que la empezó a ver con ojos distintos, sus sentimientos hacia ella eran cada vez más difíciles de aguantar. Cada vez los deseos por devorarla eran mayores y más peligrosos, razón por la cual no había faltado un día en el que no se habían besado a la mitad de la noche._

_Y aún sin ser novios. Aunque claro, Albus sentía también el deseo de declararle el amor a Rose. Pero de sólo recordar que era su prima se le revolvía el estomago al ver escrito en el periódico: El hijo de Harry Potter se hace novio de su propia prima._

_Eso sí que iba a ser un gran revuelo en el mundo mágico. Quizás James se molestase, y ni pensar Lily. Quizás a sus padres les diese un infarto al imaginar a su hijo metiendole mano a su sobrina. Quizás sus tios Ron y Hermione no le dirigiesen la palabra otra vez. Y cuanto disfrutaba estar con el. Quizás lo llamasen demente, loco, abusador... de cierto modo estaría perdido._

_Pero no conforme a ello había algo que cambiaba todo._

_Si he sido capaz de besarme con mi prima. -Pensó el moreno.-¿Por qué no podemos ser novios?"_

 

Albus sonrió ante la ocurrencia de _"quizás no sería nada malo"_. Grave error. 

 

_"Sí, era su prima... pero estaba seguro que decían que el amor era más fuerte que todo, que el amor vencía todo"._

 

_"Quizás no sería horrible empatarse con su prima"._

 

Y así siguió hasta la aparición de la susodicha.

 

-Veo que me has esperado pacientemente. 

 

La voz de Rose sonaba esa noche mucha más agradable y divertida. Aun sin pararse del suelo, Albus no pudo evitar pensar que iba ser difícil tomar una decisión.

 

Rose continuó hablando cuando se dio cuenta que Albus no se había molestado en contestarle...

 

-Perdona por demorarme tanto tiempo... -dijo con cara de vergüenza. -Estaba en el baño  _alistándome_... -esa última palabra la dijo sensualmente pero no produjo ningún efecto en Albus, quien seguía ajeno a su discurso. Rose se molestó al ver que seguía sin pararle y se acercó mucho más.

 

Albus sólo alcanzó  a ver que su prima estaba peligrosamente cerca cuando sus labios se juntaron nuevamente.

 

Su corazón dejó de latir lentamente para convertirse en un rápido tuctuctuctuctuc. Los labios de su prima estaban nuevamente sobre él, haciéndolo delirar, haciéndolo sentirse notablamente excitado...

 

Novios. Chismes. Publicaciones en el Profeta. Sus padres muertos de un infarto. Ron y Hermione deseándole hasta la muerte.

 

La mente de Albus no podía fijarse en ningún pensamiento concreto de entre la centena de imágenes alarmantes que se le presentaban.

 

Cuando por fin había decidido que no podía más, sus labios se habían separado bruscamente de los de su prima.

 

-Pero...¿qué? -Masculló Rose Weasley notablemente indignada.

-Lo siento, Rose, pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto... -mientras hablaba, evitaba suicidarse a si mismo por ser tan sensato. -Eres mi prima y sería incorrecto que nosotros

-... continuáramos viéndonos. -le remedó Rose. -Sí ya sé lo que piensas. ¿Pero es eso lo que quieres?  

 

El séptimo piso estaba misteriosamente oscuro esa noche, pero aun en las profundidades de la oscuridad Rose pudo ver el lento y elegante movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de Rose.

 

-Bien... -fue lo único que dijo al sentir su mente resquebrajada.

 

Y sin un adiós, ni unas buenas noches, ni ponerse de acuerdo para un Obliviate, sin ni siquiera besarse de nuevo, Rose desapareció.

 

Albus alcanzó a acomodarse el cuello de su piyama antes de mirar el techo, con lágrimas en los ojos. No pudo evitar llorar a pesar de ser un hombre.

 

"Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?. Has perdido a tu amor prohibido, ¿eso era lo que querías? Has perdido la batalla sólo por tus estúpidos fundamentos, por esos valores que no te sirven de nada. Ahora sólo te queda lamentarte... solo es como deben estar personas como tú".

 

-Soy un idiota. Soy un jodido idiota.

 

"Y ahora hablas solo. Oh amigo, en verdad estás perdido".

 

-Sí, tienes razón. Eres un idiota. Pero no tanto.

 

Albus se sobresaltó en el acto. Su cuerpo se enderezó rápidamente por instinto. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas ante la inquilina voz que había aparecido sin aviso.

 

-No creo que estés tan perdido...

 

La voz venía de la izquierda, así que rápidamente giro su cabeza hacia allá esperando encontrar quien era el estúpido que lo había asustado.

 

¿Rose? No, no podía ser, ella se había ido es más...

 

La figura que había aparecido tenía cuerpo de hombre, hablaba como hombre, tenía facciones de hombre y a pesar del cabello que más nadie compartía en el colegio, el moreno no fue capaz de aceptar hasta que...

 

-Creo que estás un poco confundido. -la voz elegante y maliciosa del intruso le hizo mostrar sin dudas la persona que estaba deseando que no estuviese allí.

 

-¡Scorpius!- el tono sonó fuerte y decisivo, lleno de odio mientras miraba al repugnante Malfoy parado frente él a tan solo metros con una desagrabable sonrisa.

 

-Sí soy, yo. Ja, ¿contento de verme?

 

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? -Albus trató de sonar igual de seguro, había cerrado constante sus ojos para borrar las lagrimas y se había metido las manos en el bolsillo para no mostrar como temblaban. La voz sarcástica y burlona de Scorpius, le hizo flaquear y sonar inseguro. -Tú... tú... ¿tú estabas viendo?

 

-Por su puesto que sí. -contestó este con hastio, mientras daba unos pocos pasos.

 

-¿Cuánto? -Preguntó Potter ya muerto de miedo, con el corazón de la garganta...

 

-Oh, sólo lo suficiente como para saber que estás loco por tu prima. -Scorpius se había acercado más y su sonrisa estaba más ensanchada, como queriendo mostrar compasión, pero Albus sabía que el rubio estaba disfrutando viéndolo así...

 

-¿Viste cuando... cuando... -un nudo se había formado en su garganta. Tuvo que tragar con dolor rápidamente. -nos besamos?

 

-Sí... -contestó el rubio con desdén cuando la distancia entre ambos podía medirse fácilmente con una regla.

 

-¿Y le dirás a alguien?

 

-Sí.

 

Albus tembló. Scorpius estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su fragancia. Sólo así se pudo dar cuenta de lo guapo que era. (Aunque no debería pensar eso, no en esas situaciones).

 

-A menos que aceptes mi propuesta.

 

Y antes de que Albus pudiese aunque sea reflexionar lo que aquello significaba, los labios de Scorpius habían tomado prisionero a los suyos como había hecho su prima minutos antes.

 

El corazón de Albus seguramente se había desgarrado, sus piernas se quebraron o quizás le habían mutilado el cuerpo, porque el moreno no sentía nada. Más bien parecía que estaba en el aire, siendo manipulado a la merced de los hábiles y peligrosamente alucinantes labios de Scorpius.

 

"Eso era lo que decía. Un verdadero amor".

 

Scorpius tomó al moreno y acarició su cabello. Cerró sus ojos delicadamente, permitiendole al otro ver como sus facciones hasta ese momento duras se convertían en delicadas... como si se estuviesen durmiendo.

 

Albus pensó que eso no podía ser peor. ¿Por qué de repente estaba besándose con un chico? Si había estado haciéndolo con Rose, ¿por qué ahora el panorama cambiaba?

 

¿Y por qué se sentía tan bien?

 

No lo supo, pero si algo estaba seguro es que Scorpius Malfoy era inevitablemente sexy.

 

-Bien... -dijo Scorpius al separarse finalmente de su compañero. -Creo que has entendido, ¿no?

 

Albus no contestó nada. Estaba tan ocupado en una crisis existencial como para darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello.

 

-Todas las noches aquí... -habló Scorpius en tono imperativo. -Nos veremos como hacías con tu prima, a menos que quieras que tu vida se hunda. ¿Okey?

 

Sólo hubo silencio. Como el que calla otorga, Scorpius comprendió que su plan había salido a la perfección.

 

-Entonces... Buenas noches, Albus. -le dijo Scorpius mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla.

 

Albus se volvió a quedar nuevamente solo. ¿Había sufrido un maleficio o qué? ¿Por qué le ardían la mejilla que le había besado Scorpius y por qué sentía tan agradable esos labios sobre los suyos?...

 

¿Le estaba gustando... se estaba enamorando?... no no podía ser.... pero ¿y si era verdad?

 

***

 

Los chicos y chicas en la sala común descubrieron esa noche a una Rose con cara de pocos amigos... y sin comprender nada, vieron también a un Albus que por primera vez en todos los años, parecía como atontado, como distante... como enamorado.

 


	3. Un chico distante

**III**

** Un chico distante **

Al día siguiente del "encuentro" con Scorpius, Albus había estado distante mientras pensaba una y otra vez en el beso. En el desayuno, en vez de comer, había optado por observar como la mantequilla se derretía sobre unas panquecas hasta que pudiese sacarse de la cabeza al bendito y ardiente muchacho de Slytherin. "Tengo que comer tranquilo" -Pensó-"Así que primero a liberaré mi mente". Pero como no había podido dejar de pensar en ello, su desayuno había terminado por enfriarse.

 

-Oye, Al... -le dijo su hermano con una mirada curiosa -¿te vas a comer eso?

 

Albus apenas alzó la cara. No quería mostrarle la cara a nadie, se sentía muy vergonzoso, sólo se limito a afirmar lentamente. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de comer.

 

-Bien... gracias, está delicioso. -James sonrió como un bobo mientras agarraba la panqueca y se la comía sin importar que estaba fría. -No fe, por qué no fe la comes, fi eta buinifima.

 

Pese a que era particularmente graciosa la forma en que su hermano hablaba con la boca llena de comida, Albus suspiró y volvió a fijar su mirada ahora en el plato vacio. La imagen de Scorpius besandolo llegó nuevamente y los pelos se le erizaron cuando en su mente, este pasaba su mano fría por su cabello...

 

"Se sentía tan bien".

 

Allí en su propia silla, en la mesa de Gryffindor, el perturbado chico de los ojos esmeralda tenía el comportamiento más extraño que todos pudiesen imaginar, pero eso sí, con una extraña y delicada sonrisa en su rostro y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 

-¿Qué crees que tenga Albus? -preguntó uno de sus compañeros mientras observaba al muchacho  con la mirada clavada en su plato, como si quisiera desvanecerlo con la mirada.

 

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó otro, que no parecía haber prestado mucho atención: y con razón, estaba jugando con un pedazo de pollo. -¿Te da mala espina?

 

-No sé, pero ha estado de toda la mañana sin hacer absolutamente nada y es más, acuérdate anoche que llegó con una cara de... Oye, Adams, ¿me estás escuchando?

 

-¡¿Qué?! -el plato del otro chico fue parar al piso con un movimiento de brusco de su plato y el pollo, las panquecas y la ensalada quedaron hechos una lástima en el piso. -Rayos, ve lo que hiciste. Por su puesto que estaba escuchándote.

 

Su compañero sólo lo fulminó con la mirada. Por una extraña razón, en vez de sentirse molesto por aquello, su mirada estaba fija en el curioso muchacho de cabello desordenado y ojos esmeralda. No se había movido de su asiento, no había quitado la mirada de su plato a pesar del estruendo que había causado el plato al caer al piso.

 

"Uhm, qué extraño".

 

-Yo también quiero salir que le pasa.

 

El muchacho pestañeo varias veces al salir de su ensimismamiento y entonces llevó su mirada a la persona que le había hablado y ahora estaba a su lado.

 

Era Lily Luna Potter, la hermana del susodicho quien se encontraba en su cuarto año en ese momento. Al igual que él, miraba a su hermano con una mirada profunda que trataba de encontrar la respuesta a todo aquel extraño comportamiento.

 

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos con él luego de Pociones? -preguntó Lily sin ni siquiera tomar en cuenta que no sabía quien diantres era el que tenía interés en su hermano.

 

-Ujum... está bien.

 

Los dos se quedaron viendo al mismo objetivo. Albus seguía inmovil, tan curioso y gracioso.

 

¡Iban a descubrir que era lo que pasaba, cueste lo que cueste!

 

*******

Joder. Se sentía tan bien. 

 

Los labios tomándolo nuevamente prisionero, la lengua acariciándolo delicadamente, la fragancia a hombre que lo envolvía, las manos fuertes que le revolvían completamente.

 

Sí. Albus y Scorpius se estaban besando nuevamente, y esta vez con más ímpetu. Scorpius sólo había posado sus hábiles labios sobre los de Potter y la fiesta había comenzado en pleno salón.

 

Dieron un tropezón con un baúl que estaba en el piso y ambos cayeron al piso envueltos en pasión. O en algo que debería llamarse así.

 

-Uhmm... Scorp... ya...

-Shh... -le dijo este sobre sus labios.

 

Scorpius sólo bufó sobre sus labios. ¡No le gustaba que lo interrumpiesen! Necesitaba terminar ese beso, y Albus claro que no se lo iba impedir.

 

La cosa se prolongó rodando por el suelo. Ni siquiera les importaba los morados que se podían estar formando, ni las contusiones que tendría al otro día. Sólo les importaba eso, ese preciso momento, ellos dos envueltos en su propio mundo como si más nada importara.

 

El sol se escondía, y sus labios jugaban divertidamente como dos tiernos seres que se conocian desde hace mucho tiempo. Las respiraciones se escuchaban grandemente sobre sus latidos y sus túnicas estaba hecha una lástima, pero ni aún así esa feroz batalla terminaba.

 

De un momento a otro la corbata escarlata y la verde habían volado por los aires, y ahora Scorpius le desabotonaba los botones de la túnica a Albus, con una perfecta sincronía como si hubiese recorrido ese cuerpo antes.

 

Cuando estuvo con el torso desnudo, Scorpius rió y Albus no pudo evitar sentirse muy satisfecho por jugar Quidittch. Albus hizo lo mismo, mientras se volvían a besar y no tardó en colocar su mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Malfoy, que se sentía agradablemente caliente. Scorpius también posó la mano sobre el pecho de Potter y comenzó a bajar dando caricias... pasó por el abdomen ligeramente marcado, sobre el ombligo y luego llegó hasta la correa que desató rápidamente.

 

Albus estaba muerto de excitación. Scorpius ahora jalaba sus pantalones y lo dejaba solo en boxers. Puesto sobre él, su rostro no disimulaba la sonrisa que se dibujaba. Finalmente la borró decisivo.  Con un tirón se deshizo también de la última prenda. Albus había cerrado los ojos.

 

Cuando la mano caliente se puso sobre esa parte del cuerpo de Albus que no debería ser tocada, la cosa se vino abajo.

 

-Señor, Potter. -Gritó el Profesor Longbotton en medio de la clase.

 

Albus brincó del susto, su cabeza se despegó rápidamente del pupitre donde segundos antes estaba soñando y se pegó de otro sin compasión mientras sus compañeros se reían a sus espaldas.

 

El invernadero estaba completamente lleno de plantas al igual que alumnos y todos lo miraban extrañados y graciosos, junto con un Neville Longbotton con la ceja levantada. Al parecer la clase de herbología había comenzado desde hace horas y él había estado pensado en eso de nuevo.

 

Con todo se atrevió a preguntar. -

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues que te has quedado como embobado. -Le espetó Longbotton mientras lo miraba seriamente. -Voy a tener que hablar con Harry sobre tu falta de interés. Pero no importa, seguiremos con la clase. -Y entonces volvió a dirigirse a todos. -Bien como los decía, el lazo del diablo...

 

Albus no escuchó nada más. Bajó nuevamente su mirada como ya era costumbre durante ese día, pero antes se fijó y pasó su mirada por el invernadero, sin sonreír ni nada.

 

Algunos alumnos aún lo observaban burlonamente, otros escribían, y otros hablaban entre sí, pero lo que al chico de ojos esmeralda en verdad le importaba era un chico de cabellos plateados que desde el otro lado del recinto, le miraba profundamente.

 

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sonrió y entonces le lanzó un beso con la mano.

 

Albus bajó su cabeza muerto de pena y pensando que alguien había visto. Por alguna extraña razón sabía que aquello significaba "Nos vemos esta noche".

 

Y no sabía por qué, pero no iba decir que no. 

Sentía un poco de calor  y una extraña molestia en su entrepierna, pero eso no se lo iba a impedir.

 

-Si era por estar con el ardiente Scorpius Malfoy estaba bien, que se pudra Rose Weasley.

 

El chico se sorprendió así mismo. ¿En verdad había dicho eso? ¿Deseaba tanto a un chico? ¿Deseaba tanto a Scorpius?

 

Tan sólo sonrió, pero sabía que era verdad. Le gustaban los besos de Scorpius. Definitivamente se verían con él esa noche.

*******

 

El profesor siguió hablando. Algunos se burlaban entre sí, otros escribían, unos pocos hablaban entre sí y un curioso muchacho de ojos esmeralda aún seguía con su mente perdida.

 

 

 

 


	4. ¿Alegría?

**IV**

**¿Alegría?**

Cuando eran exactamente las seis de la mañana y ya el sol se alzaba majestuoso sobre los antiquismos y bien conservados campos de Hogwarts, Albus Severus Potter se levantó sonriente.

 

Había tenido un sueño bonito con mucha felicidad y situaciones graciosas, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo (desde que comenzó el rollo con Rose, para ser específicos) no experimentaba. De hecho, nunca había soñado nada desde que había comenzado el meollo con su prima, en vez de eso sus noches habían sido solo sueños profundos y largos.

 

Pero la noche anterior había sido distinta, en ella sí que había disfrutado. Y al levantarse esa mañana con los ánimos rejuvenecidos y el alma fresca  podía confirmarlo sin dudas.

 

-Buenos días, mundo. -DIjo alegremente. Con su nueva mirada recorrió los limites del dormitorio, sin poder evitar ver a los pocos compañeros que aún dormían y fijarse en como se marcaba su cuerpo en las sábanas (Francamente, Albus siempre hacía eso y no se le hacía extraño). Su recorrido de primera hora terminó en la cama de cierto pelirrojo que en ese momento se despertaba.

 

El chico se incorporó sobre la cama y sólo así se pudo deslumbrar bien su rostro amargado y lleno de ojeras. A pesar de ello, Albus sonrió.

 

-¿Podrías dejar el escándalo? -Dijo el otro. -Ya me has despertado, joder.

-Eso era lo que quería.

 

El pelirrojo bufó mientras se enderazaba. Albus no solía hacer escándalos y mucho menos frente a gente tan cercana, pero ese día era distinto, al fin había terminado todo (o casi todo) y merecía celebrar. 

 

-Ahora, ¿qué te ha picado? -Albus ensanchó su sonrisa, la voz de su pequeño primo Hugo, el hermano de Rose sonaba tan autoritoria, fastidiada y graciosa al mismo tiempo.

 

-¿Por qué te ries? -Preguntó Hugo Weasley. Al pararse, su pequeño cuerpo semidesnudo se vio iluminado por la luz del sol, pero en su cara se denotaba ganas de matar a su primo. Albus a pesar de que se lo había propuesto no pudo parar de reir al ver lo tan delicado que se veía.

 

-Sólo me dieron ganas de reírme, ¿sí?

 

Albus se volvió a reir para si sólo mientras Hugo maldecía por primera vez y se encaminaba hacia al baño.

 

En ese momento James Potter ingresó al dormitorio sólo en ropa interior y con el cepillo de dientes en la mano. Su boca estaba llena de pasta  en una mueca muy graciosa, pero aun así Albus no pudo evitar pensar en lo curioso que resultaba todo  aquello: Sus familiares durmiendo prácticamente sin nada y él con piyama. Merecía suicidarse o morirse de la risa.

 

-Tú riendo... bueno quizás ya estás oficialmente loco...

-Tengo el derecho a reírme cuando quiera. -Albus habló de forma sarcástica al pasar por el lado de su hermano. -Es más hoy es un gran día.

 

_Un gran día._

Albus meditó con eso varias veces y siempre resultaba más contento.

 

La mirada de James apenas se alzó y se encontró con la del pequeño Hugo Weasley quien alzó los hombros sin saber que pasaba.

 

-¿Nueva novia? -quiso saber James.

 

Albus no se detuvo en su rumbo a la puerta, pero sí que respondió de una forma que nadie esperaba: No, claro que no.

 

-Entonces, ¿por qué es un gran día?

-Por qué sí. -Albus suspiró. Por fin había llegado a la puerta del baño. La abrió rápidamente. James estaba extrañado y tuvo que preguntarlo.

-¿Te bañarás con el piyama puesto?

 

Albus no respondió, tan sólo soltó una risita y tras conjurar un hechizo se deshizo de su ropa y se la lanzó en la cara a su hermano.

 

Cuando el mayor se hubo librado de la molesta y hedionda prenda (James pensó que su hermano era cochino), su rostro y el de Hugo sólo mostraban que seguían sin entender nada.

 

Detrás de ellos, en el baño, la ruido del agua cayendo sonaba ensordecedor mientras Albus cantaba una alegre canción Muggle.

 

***

Media hora después, Albus había continuado su día con buen pie. Ahora se encontraba desayunando la mar de contento.

 

Sí, estaba comiendo. Ya no estaba observando como un descerebrado como se derretía la mantequilla, ahora si que estaba deleitándose con las especialidades matutinas de los cocineros. 

 

Lo que fuese que estaba comiendo esa mañana (no sabía si era pollo o cerdo, pero no le importaba) estaba delicioso. Y no pudo evitar que su curiosa alegría en ese día se hiciese mayor.

 

Pero lo mejor parte no llegó sino hasta después, en el postre, cuando su lechuza llegó con una carta de sus padres.

 

Albus la tomó muy entusiasmado. No sabía desde cuando no se alegraba tanto por una de esas cartas (bueno sí se acordaba pero no quería traer a la mente el recuerdo de su prima) así que la abrió rápidamente y la leyó:

 

Querido Albus,

 

Espero que estés disfrutando tu estancia en el colegio como todos estos años. Tu madre y yo procuramos mandarte siempre las noticias para que estés al tanto pero es que apenas tenemos tiempo de escribir. Justo ahora estamos en Rusia. Debes saber que el trabajo de un Auror es muy gratificante y a pesar del miedo de tu madre a unas supuestas criaturas mágicas  que aquí viven, está muy contenta con el paisaje. Si te confieso yo también estoy embelesado.

 

Dejando atrás esto te quería decir que hay una excelente academia mágica, casi tan famosa como Hogwarts. No pierdo la oportunidad de que algún día puedas venir para acá a completar tus estudios.

 

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Salúdame  a James y Lily (que imagino se están portando bien) , diles que si estoy pendiente de ellos pero son tan despistados. AH y se me olvidaba, nosotros dos tenemos que hablar algo muy importante... ya sabes cosas de hombres como lo que siempre hablan padre e hijo cuando se desarrollan, ya tu sabes esa parte... bueno tú entiendes.

 

Albus sonrió ante lo gracioso que sonaba su padre, ¿es que ese día no podía ser mejor?

 

...Como sea hablaremos en las vacaciones de verano. Cuídate, tu madre les manda un gran beso y abrazo.

 

Con mucho amor,

Harry P.

 Albus leyó las cartas varias veces antes de dejarla sobre la mesa. Era gratificante saber lo tanto que podían divertirse sus padres. Se merecían disfrutar por lo tanto que habían luchado. Albus sabía que sus padres habían sido unas piezas importantes en la derrota de Voldemort y eso lo enorgullecía mucho.

 

Esa mañana era oficialmente más agradable a partir de ese momento.

 

El chico terminó de comerse su pollo o cerdo (seguía sin poder distinguir), volvió a tararear la canción Muggle de la ducha e incluso leyó la carta una vez más sin contener la alegría por lo de la academía.

 

Sin embargo, cuando el chico alzó el rostro y descubrió lo que era en parte el motivo de su alegría, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

 

-Buenos días Albus. -Scorpius habló con la voz fría de costumbre, pero esta vez parecía estar muy alegre. A decir verdad Scorpius también lucía muy radiante esa mañana.

 

-Buenos días, Scorp... -Albus se sonrojó al instante, pero inmediatamente se corrigió-Scorpius.

 

-Jajaja, me gusta Scorp. -La risita fue para él solo. ¿Quién imaginaría que un ser tan frío pudiese reirse de esa forma?

 

-Sí. -Dijo Albus nervioso. Y así quedo todo.

 

El silencio reinó por primera vez, era un silencio inesperado. Pero Scorpius no iba a permitir que fuese así.

 

-Bueno... -el chico ya no se reía, cosa que a Albus le pareció extraño. -Ya sabes: esta noche, a las doce. Nos divertiremos.

 

Y sin perder tiempo, la voz fría y orgullosa de Scorpius se apagó cuando juntó sus labios con los de Albus. Fue algo rápido, pero igual el chico de ojos esmeralda quedó impresionado y noqueado, incluso sintió que algo crecía en su entrepierna.

 

Scorpius finalmente se separó. Albus estaba rojo de vergüenza, pero al parecer nadie había visto el espectáculo. Todos estaban concentrados en sus desayunos. 

 

-Bueno, que así sea. -Dijo Scorpius en el tiempo suficiente para que Albus pudiese detallar su perfecto rostro. Sólo así pudo sentir como eso en sus pantalones, la cosa a que su padre hacía referencia, crecía.

 

Cuando Scorpius hubo desaparecido, la notable alegría de Albus había desaparecido, este tan sólo bufó y corrió hacia el baño con su pobremilla, pasando a través de los estudiantes que comían pollo, cerdo o qué sabía él lo que era.

 

Adentro de los baños, frente al inodoro, no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en Scorpius, en lo jodidamente sexy que era su imagen, y entonces... a pesar de que le parecía inapropiado, de lo comprometedor que era aquello, Albus se masturbó.

 


	5. Hormonas

Albus sí que se había dado placer antes, pero hacerlo pensando en Scorpius, eso era otra cosa. Obviamente no era lo más correcto, pero a quién le importaba. Se sentía jodidamente bien, era inexplicablemente excitante, y eso a él le bastaba para dejar atrás todo pensamiento lúcido y disfrutar.   
¿Qué le podían decir que estaba necesitado? Sí ¿Qué las hormonas adolescentes les estaban jugando una bien mala? Sí ¿Qué estaba sientiendo algo extraño en su ser? Sí. La sola necesidad que tenía en esos momentos de calmar su sed, masturbandose, pensando en Malfoy, era una clara señal.  
  
 Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba eso. Y lo necesitaba ya por erroneo que pareciese.  
  
 Así que allí estaba frente al inodoro, haciendo lo que su padre muchas veces le pudiese tildar de normal. Pero claro, tomando en cuenta que en verdad fuese normal.

Porque si solo supiese que todo eso, que toda esa desesperación era por Scorpius, por un Malfoy... bueno en ese caso podía considerar que su hijo le estaba sacando los ojos. Aunque fuese solo figuradamente, sutilmente, claro. 

  
Pero lo que no se consideraba sutil era lo que Albus Potter sentía en ese momento, lo que se provocaba con el movimiento de su muñeca. Su frente perlada en sudor, sus ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y la respiración pesada. 

  
Su mente pensando en muchas cosas. Y un pequeño gemido que a penas se dejó escuchar cuando la necesidad de descansar lo obligó a detenerse. Sólo así pudo darse cuenta de todo a su alrededor, porque antes con tanta angustia, no había podido.  
El cubículo estaba implecablemente limpio y su ya más calmada respiración se dejaba escuchar por sobre el agradable silencio que lo envolvía. Era un silencio calmante. El aire

estaba agradable a pesar del sitio en donde estaba.

  
Pero tenía algo que le preocupaba. Y tenía que deshacerse del problemilla. Su mano volvió a colocarse en su entrepierna, preparada para continuar con la faena... justo cuando una nada agradable vocecita se dejó escuchar. 

  
-Albus. -Rayos. Era James. -Albus. ¿Estás allí? 

  
Y lo estaba buscando. ¿Para qué? No le importaba, no podía saber que estaba allí, así que se quedó tranquilo, en silencio, respirando delicadamente hasta poder estar libre de su molesto hermano que siempre lo interrumpía en los momentos inadecuados. 

  
-Albus. -La voz había subido ligeramente de tono. -Albus. Albus! 

  
El silencio de Albus siguió. Faltaba un poco más. Un poco más estando quieto y su hermano se iría para poder continuar con su espectaculo, James no solía esperar mucho tiempo... tampoco era muy inteligente. 

  
-Albus, he escuchado tu clásica respiración desde hace rato, sé que estás aquí.

  
...O tal vez sí. 

  
Albus se maldijo a si mismo por tener que respirar de una forma tan delatadora.

  
-Sí... -respondió al fin, tratando de hacer que la voz no le sonase acelerada. -Claro que estoy.

-Tu voz suena alarmada. -le dijo James. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí... -volvió a responderle a duras penas. -Sólo estoy orinando. ¿Quieres verme?

-Sé que te pasa algo, así que lo siento, entraré...

  
Los instintos de Albus se activaron rápidamente, Con sus ojos abiertos como platos y un movimiento rápido se trató de juntar contra la puerta, pero antes de poder hacerlo la puerta del cúbiculo se había abierto completamente y ahora estaba en el piso, a los pies de su hermano.

  
James estaba ligeramente sonriente, contento obviamente por su hazaña. Albus no podía sonreir, tan sólo trato de ocultarse con su mano su incipiente erección.

  
-Tenía que hacerlo, lo siento por el golpe. -James estaba empezando a bajar la mirada. -Ahora si me vas a... ¡ah!

  
Albus ni siquiera se molestó en seguir tapándose, ya no valía para nada. Fijó sus ojos en suhermano: la sonrisa se había ensanchado y ahora tenía una mirada pícara.

  
-Por eso era que no me respondías.... Estabas sacudiéndote la...-Rió. -¿Quién lo diría, mi hermano menor en eso?

-Puedo explicarlo. -Pero la verdad era que no podía. ¿Qué le iba a decit? ¿Qué se estaba masturbando pensando en Scorpius? ¡No! Aun amaba su hermoso rostro.

-No, no expliques nada. Sé lo que eso. Ni que fuera un delito.

-Sí. -le dijo Albus más calmado. (Si tan sólo supiera)

-Bueno en fin... no importa... ya sé por qué.

Albus se había parado, esperando otra broma de su hermano mayor, pero este se dió la vuelta hacia la salida.

-Esto lo van a amar todos. -James se acercaba a la salida. -La verdad detrás todo: mi hermano necesitaba desahogarse.

Se dejarón escuchar más risas. Y finalmente la cabellera de su hermano desapareció por la puerta, junto con su voz.  
Albus se había quedado solo de nuevo. Por suerte.

-Idiota. -dijo en un susurro.

Y entoces, ya libre de la interrupción, del problemita, terminó lo que tenía pendiente.

 

***

  
 -Sabía que vendrías.

  
Era verdad. Allí estaba. Las doce de la media noche y el suelo del séptimo piso era testigo de su presencia. Todo estaba oscuro, pero sabía que el que estaba frente suyo era Scorpius Malfoy.

  
-Soy un hombre de palabra. -Albus se rió por dentro por su ocurrencia. No se la creía ni el mismo.

-Bien muy sabio.

-La voz de Scorpius sonaba más sensual en esa noche.

-Eso me encanta.

-¿y Bien? -Empezaba a hacerse el desentendido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Tú yo yo sabemos muy bien lo que queremos. Así que empecemos.

Casi al instante, la varita de Scorpius se encendió con un Lumos, iluminando también el lugar, y Albus se pudo dar cuenta de su acompañante.  
Su respiración se cortó.  
  
  
 Estaba vestido completamente de verde, el cabello platinado le caia atrevidamente. Y los ojos plata, profundos y misteriosos, eran la mejor parte. Albus estaba a punto de infartarse en ese momento.

  
-Sí sé que estoy bueno. -Scorpius rió, pero Albus no se ofendió. Desde que se había quedado como embobado al verlo, cualquier comentarario estaba permitido.  
Trató de desviar la mirada, de no parecer tan estúpido, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya todo estaba claro.

  
-Tú tampoco estás nada mal. -Continuó Scorpius -Estás muy sexy.

  
El reflejo que podía percibir en una ventana, le mostró a Albus que no había nada de mentira en las palabras de su compañero.  
Quería bendecir a su padre ahora mismo: Ojos esmeralda y un cabello ligeramente desordenado, ligeramente arreglado eran capaces de enloquecer a cualquiera. Si no fuese tan extraño -pensó Albus- en ese momento se hubiese besado a si mismo.

  
-Y me encanta lo sexy. -Scorpius seguía hablando para la sorpresa de Albus que se sintió mucho más estúpido cuando la fuerte mano de Scorpius le tomó ambas manos y se las puso sobre la cabeza. Su espalda se apoyó con fuerza sobre una dura pared con un empujon de su compañero

.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo quieres? -Preguntó Albus calmando la necesidad de quejarse por la presión sobre sus manos.

-Si cierras el pico, lo sabrás.

-No. ¿Estás loco? No me voy a ca...

  
Pero sí lo hizo, pero no precisamente porque quisiera si no porque lo habían obligado de la manera más excitante que conocía.

  
Los labios entrenados de Scorpius estaban nuevamente sobre los suyos. Y Albus ya se sentía como mantequilla. Todo sus sensores, todo la parte racional de su cerebro estaba comenzando a fallar. El agradable aroma del rubio le llega hasta la nariz, causando interferencia en todos sus sentidos.

  
El tacto de Malfoy era bizarro: suave como una almohada y al mismo tiempo rudo y demandante, electrizante y como una droga. Albus sabía que besar a la familia que su familia odiaba grandemente no era recomendable, pero hacerlo con Scorpius hacia la diferencia. Qué se pudriera su familia, eso que estaba experimentando en ese momento le importaba más...

  
El besó duró veinte segundos, veinte segundos que fueron suficientes para dejar a Albus perplejo, sonrojado e ido.

  
-Vaya. -Scorpius reía mientras se tocaba los labios. -No respondes, pero tampoco te apartas. ¡Qué dificil eres!

  
Y volvió a unirse. Albus respondió delicadamente esta vez y a Scorpius eso le encantaba, pero se separó del moreno sólo para molestarlo.

  
-Ya veo, que si respondes. Te emocionas rápido. ¿Te gusta romper las reglas, no? ¿Te gustar jugar sucio, eh?

  
Albus no respondió. No con lo cochino que se sentía en ese momento. Sus hormonas le estaban fallando lo sabía, pero sencillamente era inconcebible que respondiera con tanto impetú a las caricias de un Malfoy.

  
-Por mi te puedes callar. Pero sé que en el fondo necesitas diversión. -Scorpius empezaba a impacientarse. -¿O me equivoco?

-No sé de que hablas...

-Claro que sabes de que hablo. Te lo puedo demostrar. -La mano libre de Scopius se colocó sobre su pecho. Albus no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, estaba preso, aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de librarse de esa. Una caricia deliciada comenzó sobre la tela de su pecho. -¿Ya sabes?

-En serio no sé de... que hablas...

-Pues en ese caso habrá que seguir bajando. -Y dicho como hecho, la mano de Scorpius bajó por su cuerpo. Albus comenzó a asustarse con motivos. El recorrido atrevido de Scorpius terminó sobre esa parte de sus pantalones que en esos momentos estaba más levantada que lo demás. -Vaya, qué tenemos aquí.

-Por favor, para. -le rogó Albus. (A veces no lograba entenderse a si mismo)

-Oh lo siento, no hablo español. -La mano presionó y Albus tuvo que reprimir un gemido. -Dime. ¿Ahora entiendes? -Un apretón. Nada. -¿Y ahora? -Otro apretón más fuerte. Albus gimió por impulso pero se quedó quieto, la escasa parte racional de su cerebro lo mantenía con vida. -Creo que este pequeño necesita más presión. -Y las palabras fueron adornadas con una larga sacudida de Scorpius sobre la tela de la entrepierna.

  
Ese contacto, sencillamente, Albus no lo pudo aguantar.  
  
 En un rápido movimiento se libró de la molesta prisión de su compañero y le atacó los labios con furia. Scorpius retrocedió y ahora fue este quién se vio sometido, retrocedió y retrocedió hasta quedar arrinconado contra la pared, presa de la respuesta de Albus que ahora le hacía lo mismo a sus labios.

  
Scorpius no pudo hacer nada más que responder. Y a su respuesta siguieron más respuestas apuradas: su camisa se desapareció por completo, dejando a la vista de Albus su pecho varonil que antes no había notado como tan perfecto. Scorpius hizo lo suyo con la camisa de Albus, descubriendo que Potter hacia gala de sus entrenamientos de Quidditch. Y así siguió, deshaciendose de sus prendas.

  
En menos de lo pudiesen notar el suelo del séptimo piso estaba envuelto en un camino de ropa escarlata y verde: ropa de un Gryffindor y un Slytherin. De un leon una serpiente.

  
Scorpius tropezó y cayó sobre la delicada tela y acto seguido Albus se sentó sobre su abdomen.

  
-Yo pensé que era solo un encuentro. -Scorpius toció y llevó su mano a los pezones de Albus, quien bajó y le besó los labios a modo de respuesta. -Pues te equivocaste. -Le contestó Albus, separandose rápidamente para echarse hacia atrás.

  
Agh.  
  
  
 Scorpius se sintió como un imbecil pero no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar fuertemente con el contacto placenteró que sintió al moverse Albus sobre él.

  
-¿No estabas preguntando si me gustaban jugar sucio? -Albus sonaba muy seguro de su mismo. -Pues aquí tienes tu respuesta:

  
Y entonces, Albus hizo lo que Scorpius menos esperaba, se dejó caer nuevamente y se deslizó hacia delante haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran. El roce terminó por dañar los sentidos de ambos, Albus abrazó completamente el fuerte cuerpo de Scorpius y selló sus labios justo a tiempo para atrapar el gemido.

  
Aún con la piel desnuda y uno sobre otro, Scorpius se dejó llevar y voló su imaginación: con la mano que antes había tomado prisionera, agarró a Albus por el cuello y en medio del beso lo atrajo más hacia así, haciendo más profundo el contactó. Albus cólo sus manos por los platinados cabellos y los acarició como si fuesen seda.

  
La fricción siguió... hasta que Scorpipis sintió que explotó. Albus percibió algo caliente sobre su marcado abdomen y entonces el culminó sobre el del propio Scorpius. Volvieron a besarse como dos recien casados y entonces en medio de la acción se separaron aturdidos.

  
Con un hechizo, se limpiaron, se vistieron y una vez en pie se miraron a los ojos, incapaces de formular alguna palabra.  
Había sido un momento muy intimo pero lo habían demostrado: la ridicula enemistad había sido pateada.

  
-Esto no lo tiene que saber nadie, ¿exacto? -Scorpius comenzaba a hablar de nuevo con en el mismo tono amenazador que según Harry, caracterizaba a los Malfoy.

-Okey... -Bueno, te veo mañana aquí de nuevo a la misma hora, y no quiero que faltes.

Las palabras de Scorpius sonaron bastante como una orden estricta, pues era lo que era. Quizás fue algo demasiado rudo, pero a él no le importó. Parecía que se le había olvidado lo que acababa de hacer con el que estaba tratando mal.

  
-Por mi no hay problema. -Le contestó Albus y se acercó para besarlo.

-¿Qué haces? -Scorpius refunfuñó y se dehizo de Albus con un empujón

-Esto ha sido sólo un toqueteo rápido sin consideraciones especiales. Punto.

  
Albus asintió en silencio.

  
-Nos vemos mañana.

  
Y entonces Albus volvió a quedarse solo.  
  
 En los próximos segundos, no hizo nada. Solo se quedó callado y tras no prestarle atención a nada, dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. En verdad le habían dolido las palabras de Scorpius. ¿Pero por qué? Si sólo había sido un simple juego, ¿por qué se sentía tan fatal? Él era un hombre, era un Malfoy, no podía permitir que eso le molestara. Si al principio estaba tan serio, ¿por qué se dejó llevar tan rápido? Entonces se acordó de todo: de cómo había pensado en Scorpius todo el día anterior y en cómo se había dado autoplacer ese mismo día.  
¿Se estaba enamor

ando de ese chico? No, no podía ser. Sólo había sido el co

ntacto ese el que lo hizo enloquecer. Eso no significaba nada. Después de todo, él y Scorpius seguían siendo lo mismo: unos conocidos nada más, se seguian odiando.  
Pero entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba? ¿Por qué se había dejado insultar? ¿Por qué se había dejado usar como un juego nada más? Sus lagrimas emergieron mucho más hasta caer al suelo.

  
No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que no se sentían bien como para sonreir en ese momento. Scorpius le había ordenado estar mañana a la misma hora. Lo había ordenado de una forma grosera, una forma que debía no obedecer para dejar claro que no se dejaba someter por un Malfoy, pero había algo de entro de él que se lo impedía.  
Que lo partiera un rayo, pero mañana a la misma hora estaría de nuevo en ese lugar, y nadie, ni sus escrúpulos, ni su debilidad ni su prima le impedirían estar allí de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, Scorpius fue un poco (bastante) cabezota en este capítulo, pero eso más tarde se explicará.
> 
> Por otro lado, esta historia ya está finalizada, pero igual iré subiendo poco a poco los capítulos que faltan.
> 
> Gracias y espero sus comentarios.


	6. Después de esa noche

Aquella mañana había comenzado de la peor manera posible.

Apenas levantándose, sus pies le jugaron una broma y lo hicieron caer, haciendo que sus amigos se rieran a carcajadas tras el gran estrépito. Albus se puso rojo de vergüenza, más por su estupidez que por las insolentes risitas, pero como pudo se paró y tras no prestarle demasiada atención a las burlas de sus compañeros de dormitorio, decidió que era una buena idea tomarse una ducha caliente para iniciar la dulce mañana.

Pero el problema era que tomarse una ducha no iba ser una buena idea y además la mañana distaba mucho de ser dulce.

Cuando entrase al interior del reluciente y normalmente limpio baño, lo descubriría. Si es que podía.

-Oye, Al, está ocupado. -escuchó que le dijo uno de sus compañeros. Bendito Merlín.

Pero como el joven había aprendido que era mejor no prestarle atención a sus enemigos (por algún extraño motivo Albus había tomado a todos los que se habían reído de él como enemigos), se hizo como el que no había escuchado y trató de girar el picaporte de la puerta.

Tal como esperaba, el picaporte no se movió ni un centímetro y Albus tuvo que darse la espalda molesto. ¿O estaba desilusionado?

-Te lo dije. Cerrado. ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? -soltó  la voz de antes.

-No te escuché. Lo siento si es un delito no poder escuchar a alguien que habla como si le hubiesen cobrado la voz.

-Okey, ya cálmate. Sólo te quería ayudar. No era para que me comieras.

Tema zanjado. 

Albus vio como el chico regresaba a su cama tras haberse levantado y entonces volvió a la misma posición de antes para solucionar su otro problema.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -Gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Nadie contesto. Albus volvió insistir alzando su voz lo suficiente como para asegurar que lo escucharan hasta en el dormitorio de las chicas.

Su respuesta llegó acompañada por el movimiento de ciertos objetos dentro del baño y entonces el picaporte hizo un chasquido y empezó a girar.

En los breves segundos en que la puerta pasó de estar cerrada a abierta, Albus reparó en lo absurdo que era estar parado como un necesitado frente al baño, cuando tenía ganas de bañarse. Pensó que cualquiera con malas intenciones no le haría caso y le diría que esperase, le cerraría la puerta en la cara o simplemente lo miraría con cara de diferencia. En cualquier caso el joven pensó que era mejor que lo hiciese sufrir cualquiera de sus compañeros idiotas mientras no fuese...

El que portaba la cabeza que se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

-Hermanito. Sabías que eras tú. ¿Qué quieres? ¿El baño?

Albus odiaba cuando James hablaba como un estúpido. De hecho, James era un estúpido todo el tiempo, pero Al no quería aceptar eso porque significaba entonces que odiaba a James todo el tiempo, lo cual se le hacía muy malo. Aún le pareciese chistoso, en lo profundo de su ser Albus sentía que amaba a su hermano mayor, que quería compartir cada momento con él, que quería que le enseñase cosas como hacen los buenos hermanos. Pero ahora, ahora sólo pensaba que era el estúpido más grande entre los estúpidos más grandes.

-Por su puesto que quiero el baño. ¿O se te ocurre alguna otra brillante explicación para que esté frente a la puerta del baño tocándote para que abras?

-¿Cómo? -La cara de James fue de una sorpresa muy convincente. -¿Qué me estabas tocando? ¿Eso no es inces...

-Sabes que me refiero a la puerta. -le interrumpió Albus. -No seas más estúpido que de costumbre.

-¡Ah, ya! La puerta, ahora entiendo. -Y de verdad que había entendido. Albus pensó que se había equivocado en cuanto a lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser James.

No hubo ningún tipo de respuestas por parte de Albus y los comentarios muy serios de este último fueron más suficientes para que James al fin se atreviera a ir al grano.

-Pues bueno, quieres el baño.

-Sí. Eso es lo que he dicho...

-Tendrás que esperarte porque estoy aquí solo...

-¿Y por qué? -Albus se adelantó pero James le puso el brazo para detenerlo. -Quítate, hay un montón de regaderas... y tú sólo usas una.

-Yo sé que hay un montón de regaderas pero resulta que estoy desnudo...

Albus dejó de escuchar en ese momento (o eso le pareció a él) ya que en efecto su hermano estaba prácticamente desnudo salvo por su ropa interior y él no se había dado cuenta. Ni siquiera se había fijado que tenía el cabello de una forma graciosa. ¿Qué acaso estaba tan traumado?

-...y si me ves desnudo -continuó  James -creo que eso sería considerado como una falta grave y hasta penado por la...

-Nada de estar penado, ¿qué te pasa hoy? Hasta te he visto desnudo desde pequeño cuando llorabas y en medio de la noche mi mamá iba al cuarto porque te...

-No te atrevas a decir eso...

-Y te...

-Que no lo digas Albus. -James comenzaba a enseriarse.

-Pues entonces déjame entrar al condenado baño.

-Pues pasa, si tantas ganas tienes de verme como Dios me mandó al mundo.

Albus obviamente pasó al pequeño lugar y tras de sí la puerta se cerró con un portazo.

Pensó que además de estúpido, James era algo exagerado e infantil. Montar un espectáculo el día anterior porque estaba haciendo "eso" era pasable pero hacer un alboroto porque quería entrar al baño eso era algo distinto.

No había nada de malo en que dos hermanos estuviesen en el mismo baño. ¿O sí? Se suponía que tenían la suficiente confianza. ¿O no? Es más ni que fuese a pasar algo extremadamente malo o que haga cosas inapropiadas.

Al se empezó a quitar la camisa sin perder de vista a su hermano.

-¿Cómo se llama la nueva chica?

La pregunta fue inesperada. Albus se deshizo de su camisa y abrió la vista como platos.

-¿Cómo?

-La chica. Debe ser muy bonita o estarse insinuando para que estuvieses tan desesperado como ayer.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es una chica?

-¿Es un chico?

-¡No! -Ni loco le diría que Sí.

-Ah entonces es por las hormonas.

Sí, eso era convincente por los momentos. Albus afirmó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba su pantalón.

-Bueno en ese caso tenía algo de razón. -Le comentó James mientras ingresaba a las regaderas. -Si me ves así como estoy no te va ayudar mucho.

Albus observó a su hermano mientras dejaba caer el agua sobre su cuerpo. Y por un momento no despegó la mirada.

Al quitarse la última prenda sintió que algo no andaba bien.

Era inconcebible que estuviese pasando eso por su propio hermano. No se lo podía permitir, era ilógico, atroz, lo peor... Pero entonces, por qué sentía la necesidad de entrar a la regadera y mojarse con agua fría...

Eso hizo. Pero mientras se bañaba por algún extraño motivo no pudo evitar ver a su hermano de espaldas.

Detestaba darle la razón. ¿Pero por qué le pasaba eso?

 ¿Por qué le pasaba eso ahora que empezaba su día luego de lo de Scorpius?

Lo de Scorpius.

Lo de Scorpius

El Scorpius atrevidamente sexy.

Albus se vio metido en esos problemas de nuevo y se preguntó por qué rayos tenía que ser un adolescente así.

***

A diferencia de Albus la mañana de Scorpius comenzó con buen pie.

Se levantó percibiendo el dulce aroma a múltiples fragancias mientras observaba que las camas de sus compañeros estaban vacías. Eso era algo bueno porque así no tenía que pasar malos momentos.

El ser un Malfoy luego de la guerra, luego de lo que había pasado, luego de la caída de Voldemort era algo que no le deseaba a nadie.

Por una razón que odiaba, su distinguida familia había sido una de las que había apoyado al mago tenebroso en muchos sentidos, por lo que el mundo le había caído como fuego con el montón de comentarios en torno a ella.

Que si son una decepción. Que si dan vergüenza. Que son unos degenerados.

Bromas pesadas por las calles. Rumores de corrupción en cualquier lugar en los que ellos pusiesen un pie. Noticias como: "Conozca los Malfoy: ¿son como parecen?" Y como: "Una familia que vale la pena no seguir"

Scorpius estaba harto, su padre, que no había querido ser presa de todas esas malas decisiones inculcadas por Lucius, estaba harto. Todos estaban hartos de las ofensas.

Era por eso que preferiría estar sólo para no salir lastimado.

Scorp se aproximó a un espejo para ocasionar que su muy peculiar reflejo le acompañara.

Agradecía tener un abdomen y torsos perfectos para conseguir buenas chicas si se lo proponía. 

Además de eso se sentía bien porque sabía que aunque solo, estaba más que perfecto

Tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Una soledad perfecta. 

Y una habitación perfecta.

Recorrió con su mirada el lugar: las camas elegantes, los detalles en las ventanas, la plata, las serpientes por todos lados, el sol iluminando vagamente el lugar y entonces...

El color verde.

El color verde como esos ojos.

Scorpius se sintió un poco incómodo. Llevó su mirada de nuevo al espejo y por un momento vio que el que le devolvía la mirada no era él, sino Albus Potter.

En ese momento se acordó de ese contacto tan extraño, de esa piel tan suave y caliente como nunca antes había sentido. Era algo extraño lo que eso le propinaba.

Parecía como un hechizo porque el verde sólo le hacía pensar en la anatomía del Potter, en sus besos torpes pero besos al fin. En dotes por el Quidditch.

¿Acaso había sido muy malo con él ayer? Quizás. ¿Eso le dolía? Claro que no.

Habría descubierto a ese chico haciendo algo malo. Y además era un Potter, no era que tuviese nada contra él, pero sencillamente las historias de su padre y su forma de ser, sencillamente le decían que no podía mostrar su verdadera faceta con el guapo chico.

¿Qué dirían si lo hacía?

No lo sabía pero ya estaba muy acostumbrado a los malvados rumores como para permitir otro escándalo.

-Vaya pero si te has despertado.

Scorpius dejó de mirarse en el espejo para voltear: era un compañero que ni siquiera sabía como llama.

-Te ves muy bien...

Scorpius lo miró de reojo.  Sabía muy bien a que se refería.

-Gracias supongo. -Idiota era mejor.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y conjuró un hechizo para vestirse.

-¿No te vas a bañar?

-No. -contestó.

-Pero estarás sucio.

-Pues entonces no es problema suyo.

Y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Nadie iba a arruinar su día.

Ni siquiera el bien dotado de Albus.

¿Pero que estaba diciendo?

Era mejor ir al gran comedor.

***

El agua había estado fría, no era lo que esperaba, pero estaba bien. El jabón que había estado usando era su favorito. Y además había logrado apartar la mirada del cuerpo de James.

Ahora se encontraba con la toalla por la cintura, mirando frente al espejo.

Su hermano fue el primero en responder.

-¿Sabes que un hombre tiene necesidades?

Albus volteó inexpresivamente. James se limpiaba los oídos en un acto muy desagradable. Gracias a Dios se había tapado sus partes con su otra toalla o si no, podía pasar cualquier cosa.

-Claro que tiene necesidades, como comer, beber agua, tener amigos...

-No. -Ahora James se secaba la espalda (Gracias a Dios de nuevo porque era con otra toalla), sus músculos se tensionaban haciéndolo parecer mucho más imponente de lo que parecía a los ojos de su hermano menor. El cabello ahora le caía en la frente.

-No me refiero a eso, si no ya sabes, a otras necesidades.

-No tengo necesidad de hablar de esa necesidad.

-Pero... 

-Pero nada, James

Y tras alzar la mano hizo tal como hizo su contraparte en el otro lugar :se vistió con un hechizo y salió con otro portazo.

Ese día,  luego de esa noche no iba a ser muy llamativo, pero merecía por lo menos no hacerlo más horrible de lo que ya era.

***

La chica tenía ese extraño objeto en sus manos, el que le había regalado su padre. Una especia de lápiz con tres divisiones: Azul, cuando estaba contenta, Amarillo cuando estaba normal y Rojo cuando algo le preocupaba. Era una buena idea para indicar su estado de ánimo. Su madre se había sentido un poco extraña con eso, pero confiaba en su esposo y al final había dejado que su hija tuviese ese lapicero para que la ayudase con respecto a sus ánimos.

_ En esos momentos el lápiz en sus manos estaba amarillo porque... _

Rose no tenía ni un día bueno ni malo.

Se había parado desde temprano, había hablado algunas cosas con Lily sobre Albus, pero a ella no le importaba, no le importaba en absoluto. Le había dicho que eso no era problema de ella. Lily había dicho que sí. Ella le había dicho que no, que le dejará tranquila. Lily le había dicho que era insolente. Ella no respondió amablemente y allí se encontraba:

Sentada en su puesto del gran comedor, presa de lo que sus emociones pudiesen significar, esperando que todos los alumnos viniesen a comer, reflexionó en que en realidad no se sentía mal por sus malas palabras a su prima. Por un lado sabía que había sido grosera, pero por otro pensaba que la chica se lo merecía por recordarle a Albus.

De igual modo merecía que le fuese a pedir disculpas, cosa que haría cuando llegase a comer.

Después de todo, lo de Albus no podía molestarle mucho, no tomando en cuenta que era su propia familia. Tenía que buscar la parte sensata en todo ese problema e irse por el camino correcto. Merecía comenzar de nuevo y buscar a  un chico, quizás a ese chico Scorpius que en sus propias palabras "estaba atrevidamente hermoso como para comérselo" (aunque le parecía que eran como familia, no se acordaba) y merecía olvidarse de Albus completamente.

Aunque parecía que esa mañana había otros planes...

-Pero mira quien anda ahí...

Rose esbozó una sonrisa...

Albus acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor como algo distante, se había caído (mala suerte quizás) y su sonrisa se ensanchó por la crueldad.

_ El lápiz se había puesto más azul que amarillo, como un verde ligero... _

Casi al mismo tiempo Scorpius Malfoy entró igual de distante, parecía que también se iba a caer pero en cambio se aproximaba a su lugar con majestuosidad. Su cabello platinado era una perfecta bendición. (Si su madre la escuchaba, la mataba)

La sonrisa se ensanchó mucho más, casi maquiavélicamente mientras los dos chicos se iban a acomodar a sus puestos. Rose no podía perder esa oportunidad.

_ El lápiz seguía adquiriendo un tono azulado, dejando el amarillo atrás. _

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no quería.

Durante el recorrido de los chicos, ambos habían cruzado sus miradas por un largo rato.

Al instante Albus había sonreído y había bajado la cabeza con el rostro inexpresivo.

Scorpius lo había visto como queriendo hacer algo pero había bajado la cabeza, adaptando un rostro de incomodidad.

Algo pasaba allí...

No sabía por qué, pero una idea algo precipitada se había colado en su cabeza.

La conquista de Scorpius podía esperar, ahora había algo importante que hacer...

 

Iba descubrir que pasaba entre esos dos, intuía que no era nada bueno, y le iba a buscar la parte correcta...

_ El lápiz en sus manos estaba definitivamente rojo... _


End file.
